


Give Me All Your Poison

by Monstacatz



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drinking, Little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank manages to find his way to Gerard for comfort after a bad breakup- but not before he takes a page out of Gerard's book and tries to drown his sorrow in the bottom of a bottle.<br/>Just a short oneshot thing based off of the picture embedded 'cause i wanted to see what i could do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me All Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate Jamia at all I actually love her, thought i should probably clear that up. Also, not to sound generic but this is my first ficlet I've posted so if anyone has any tips for improvement they'd be much appreciated.

It was Saturday night and, like the social butterfly he was, Gerard Way was sitting at home on his couch, empty take away cartons on the table and some anime he couldn’t recall the name of playing on his laptop screen. Not expecting any company he had on only a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He realised he had made a mistake in assuming he’d be undisturbed as he heard knocking on the door and considered ignoring it until he recognised the black and blonde faux haux of one of his best friends through the gap in the curtains.  


He heaved himself of the sofa and out into the hall to open the door. As soon as he’d unlocked it and pulled it open a drunk Frank stumbled in and almost fell over, righting himself on the hall table.  
‘Hey Frank, why are you calling so late? It’s like, what? One o’ clock right?’ Gerard asked, taken aback by his friend’s staggering movements. Frank looked over to him and Gerard noticed his eyes were red and bloodshot, tear tracks streaking down his cheeks.  


‘Frank? Hey what’s the matter?’ He shut the door and latched it before making his way over to Frank who was now slumping against the wall. He put an arm around his shoulders and led him back into the living room and sat him down on the sofa.  


Frank just buried his face in his hands and let out a shuddering sigh before running his hands through his hair.  
‘I just- she left me Gerard, she’s gone I don’t know- I loved her but she said she found someone new an-and I-’ His words stuck in his throat as he obviously tried his best not to start crying.  


‘Jamia? What do you mean she found someone new? What the fuck?’ Gerard could smell the alcohol off of him and wished he’d have turned to him before drink, while at the same time knowing he himself often sought comfort in the bottom of a bottle rather than his friends. I’m so sorry Frank, you deserve better.’  


Having temporarily regained his composure Frank tried to explain more. ‘She said she’d met this girl, Lyn-Z and that she’d fallen in love with her and out of love with me.’ He mumbled to the floor. ‘I knew it wouldn’t last. Who’d bother staying with a fuck up like me?’  


‘Frank, you aren’t a fuck up you’re an amazing person and any fool could see that. I’ll be right back I’m just gonna get you a shirt because you’ve soaked yours with god knows what.’ As he was standing up Frank caught his wrist and pulled him back onto the couch.  


‘No I’m fine please don’t- don’t leave me I don’t want to be alone.’ He croaked, a tear escaping and sliding down his face. Gerard wanted to argue that he’d only be gone upstairs for a few minutes but let it be. ‘Okay, okay I’m here I won’t go. But at least take the shirt off you’ll catch your death with your stupid immune system.’ He wiped the tear away with his thumb and helped Frank remove his shirt. ‘You’re drunk and upset and I’m not too sure what to do because I usually like to be alone like this.’ He sighed as more silent tears slipped down Frank’s cheeks. 

‘Frankie please don’t cry you’re worth so much more than this.’ He reached over and pulled the younger man into a hug, anticipating the moment he broke into sobs and clutched at the front of his shirt as he formed incoherent sentences against his shoulder.  
‘I loved her so much and she just threw me away and it hurts Gee- hurts so bad.’ He choked out, holding on to Gerard impossibly tighter.  


‘I know Frankie, I know but you’ll be okay, you will feel better. I just want you to promise you won’t go out drinking next time you’re upset, that you’ll come to me, please?’  


‘But that’s what you do. You won’t let me- or anyone else- near you when you’re sad.’ Frank replied  
‘That’s different; I’m worried about you because that’s normal for me, not you.’ Frank was silent for a while.  
‘Gee. Please don’t leave me.’  
‘I’m literally right here; I’m not going anywhere.’  


‘That’s not what I meant. Please don’t kill yourself… I found that note in your room last week and I don’t want you to go. I’d miss you too much.’ He muttered against Gerard’s neck, his mind-to-mouth filter having been somewhat disabled by the alcohol he’d consumed. Gerard stiffened and pulled away from Frank to look at him in fear.  
‘You didn’t mention it to Mikey did you? Frank?!’ Frank looked startled by his friends’ sudden serious tone and sobered up a fraction, reaching up to wipe at his red eyes.  
‘What? No I –I don’t think so. Please don’t be mad I didn’t mean to read it but I was just- never mind.’ He trailed off. ‘Just please tell me you won’t do it Gee. Please. I need you.’  


Gerard avoided Frank’s eyes, messing around with the hem of his shirt. He was trying to calm himself down, not wanting to start panicking over the situation and make it worse. But he couldn’t help it, his brain shut down and he faded out of reality into a world of chaos created in his mind, eyes glazing over as he stared at a fixed point on the wall. Frank sensed his nervousness and picked up his hands, squeezing them lightly before dropping them and moving into his arms again.  


‘It’s okay Gee. I won’t tell Mikey, I swear. You can trust me.’ He began to trace abstract patterns on Gerard’s back to try and calm him down enough to speak. Eventually Gerard snapped back into focus and wrapped his arms around Frank, laying his cheek against his hair. ‘Thanks Frankie. I’m sorry I freaked out I just- I don’t want to worry Mikey, he’s finally happy and I don’t want to ruin it for him.’  
‘I understand. Do you want to talk about it? I mean, what’s been causing you to even consider such a thing as suicide?’ He sniffed a bit and Gerard remembered why he’d come in the first place.  


‘Now’s not a good time. You came here because you were upset, not because I was.’ Gerard ran his fingers up through Frank’s choppy two toned hair as he let out a shaky sigh and settled against his chest. Gerard realized he probably wouldn’t be getting any more out of him about Jamia and he definitely didn’t want to talk about his issues so he gently pushed Frank back for a moment and shifted so he could lie down on the sofa.  


Frank looked like he was about to get up and go somewhere else until he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled down on top of Gerard. Too tired to really care at all he stretched out his considerably smaller frame and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s torso, snuggling into his neck and tickling him with his breath. Gerard laughed softly and reminded himself to tell Frank that he was a literal puppy in the morning. He soothingly continued to run his hands through the younger man’s hair as he drifted off to sleep and then lay his hands across his upper back before dropping off himself.


End file.
